Frozen Ch 1
by Kia Vane
Summary: Things change when someone helps out the Frost family and it was one of those that the team wouldn't have expected. I suck at summaries, just read it, and you'll see if you like it or not.
1. Chapter (1)

_This is completely fanmade minus the canon characters from the show of Young Justice which is solely owned by the creator (NOT ME) I own my character Elline, you do not own her, don't steal her. She'll freeze you to death anyways._

Standing there not saying a word, Elline watched as the Young Justice team consisting of: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin (new one), Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis, was beating the Frost family or so that's what they called themselves. They were a bunch of villains who controlled ice or used it to attack along with kill others who would get in their way of trying to suceed in whatever they wished. That was why they were known as villians. The Frost family consisted of: Icicle Sr, Icicle Jr, Killer Frost, and Mr. Freeze along with a few others that weren't very important and could be expendable if needed.

"Freeze!" Killer Frost yelled out while trying to defend herself seeing as everyone else was busy trying to keep going or getting their butt's kicked. Mr. Freeze was about to get the final blow thanks to Miss Martian, but, something in the air changed. It was a cool feeling, like snow or cold weather...if everyone was being occupied then who was creating this wind. That was the real question right there. Just then a girl appeared by a building as the cooler weather distracted Miss Martian as a cold fog rolled in allowing the super villains to get away.

The team ran over to Miss Martian looking around trying to find the source, but, no one was around as a girl with very pale skin walked up to them. "D-did I miss the party?" she didn't look scary or like a villain and certaintly seemed quite normal. "Snow? Where have you been?" Robin asked confused, Snow had been around for three months, and went in hiding or missing for a month. No one had seen her since then and she had chosen it to be that way. "Around" she answered, she had a warm look to her pale skin which looked almost frozen.

~ Back at the base ~

"Why did you go in hiding?" they were questioning her because they were worried about her, they made a friend a few months back, and she wings up disappearing without a word. Though Batman had helped keep quiet about why or where she had gone no matter her reason he didn't need it. She was glad for that, but, he still wouldn't be able to fully accept her. "You went missing for a month, why did you leave?" now they were really sounding worried. "I'm sorry, I was scared" Snow answered, she went by snow, because she looked as pale as snow or as cold as it at least and had the innocent beauty like snow. "Scared of what? What could you be scared of that you couldn't tell us something?" Miss Martian asked as Robin confirmed "Unless you were scared of us"

Snow shook her head 'No' as he then asked her "Then what!?" now they were starting to raise emotions and she didn't like that, she was also treated like a child, sheltered herself away from the word, shutted herself out, and even her family kept her hidden before. Everyone was looking at her, even the few memebers of the Justice League that were there. Batman, Wonder Woman, Canary, Martian Manhunter, and even the Flash. She felt the pressure build up, the more she wanted to tell them, the more she feared what they would think about her, and sometimes she told herself she didn't care.

"I'M SCARED OF WHAT YOU WOULD THINK OF ME!" Snow exclaimed seeming all child like now from the somewhat mature figure she had chosen to be seen as like she had been before with her family. "I know you don't understand, you won't understand, you're not...you're like everyone else, you judge everyone" Snow calmed herself as the alarm went off alerting them that there was another mission. Snow took off out of the room as the team left for the mission figuring they would deal with Snow later. She didn't want to have to explain herself to them, she just wanted to be accepted, and even though she had a small crush on aqualad, she knew that he would never understand her without an explanation.

~ A few days passed ~

Snow refused to go on any more missions and refused to talk to anyone. She even kept Martian Manhunter out of her head by blocking him out with images of very cold temperatures even when she slept. Of course he never did before try to get into her head without asking and she wanted to make sure just in case. Snow stood outside as the alarm went off signaling the team that the Frost family was attacking the city again. This time the city bank, which wasn't really news to them since they always did that, or the museum. She hadn't been given the luck to be able to fly so she went with the team for the first time in days on the mission. No one said anything to her, but, they did notice how quiet and awkward it was with her on board.

Miss Martian landed her ship somewhere out of harms way and told it to go back home, she had that telepathic connection with things, and sometimes Snow envied her. However, Snow knew the toll that came with such a power, and preferred her own way of having her abilites. "STOP RIGHT THERE" Robin yelled out "Right like the bad guys will really 'stop' " Snow said rolling her eyes knowing Superboy felt the same way because Robins loved dialogues. The only way to let the enemies get away unless getting your butt kicked or both. "You're under arrest!" Robin claimed again as snow wandered off while Superboy attacked Killer frost.

Miss Martian instantly attacked Icicle Jr, such an easy target, why did she bother going after him? Why not Freeze or Icicle Sr? They were much better opponents than the boy. The fight went on and on, back and forth, it almost seemed like there was no end, then the Young Justice team starting getting points. They were beating the Frost family in this battle as debri and dust filled the air creating clouds of smoke and the sound of things crumbling. Freeze was distracted by Miss Martian whom had caught Icicle Jr by surprise knocking him out for a few moments then going after Freeze.

"FREEZE!" Killer Frost called out trying to get to Freeze before the tall building would fall on him, certaintly that would kill him, he wasn't superman, and couldn't survive an impact like that. The Young Justice team got out of the way watching it happen as if they really didn't care if his life was lost. 'No' Snow thought her body shifting with her thoughts thinking this was not the way a hero should be, no matter who the villain, or what they do towards others. A life is a life, it should be treasured, not destroyed, not even if one life caused the destruction of other lives. Well something like that.

Miss Martian was floating in the air as she noticed the falling building behind her as Freeze was on the ground from an attack that she had shot at him. "MEGAN" Superboy called out as her friends watched in horror...Snow thought that time was slowing down...then she realized it was freezing. Quickly running right into the middle of Miss Martian and Freeze as the building was coming crashing down on them all. "NO!" Snow yelled out, which was new even for her, and raised her hands bracing herself for the impact.

Her ultra light blonde hair changed to a light icy, blue shade as he eyes lightened up looking more and more like ice than they already had. Her pale, snow like skin shifted to an icy blue shade, while her clothes had stayed the same except they turned completely white. Snow was wearing a skirt to her knees, knee length boots that tied up with laces, and a long sleeve, private, middle school shirt with few buttons at the top of the shirt where the collar was. Her hair was in a braid to the side of her head on gently on her shoulder. Her powers had kicked in as she looked as cold and deadly as the Frost family had.

The ice she shot out had frozen the entire building into place and kept it from falling on anyone, though, Snow did ice Miss Martian freezing her in place as she hit the ground hard. Freeze stood up thinking this was a perfect chance to ecape though most of the league besides the Young Justice team was already there. "I knew you wouldn't understand, you see me as a freak compared to you, you never will understand, I am fine with being a freak as long as I am not joined with you" Snow said as she was being seen as Crystalline, the Ice Princess known to have slaughtered her family, but, the news never did get the full story on anything.

Creating a distraction of freezing mist around them, Crystalline escape with the rest of the Frost family, and never cared what the others thought about her. She knew that Miss Martian had a secret that she would be judged for later on if it was ever found out. So she constantly judged everyone else based on their secrets as if she was something special. Superboy always thought with his actions and not his words, so he was so quiet, and reacted to whatever situation occurred to him. Artemis had her own dark secret which made her all mopey like around everyone else unless she felt like she had to be the mature one.

Artemis clashed with Snow - I mean Crystalline whenever they were in the same room. Robin always thought he was leader of the team and always at odds with Aqualad who felt he was responsible for everyone else. Which led no room for Crystalline to be Snow anymore and she honestly didn't want to be someone she wasn't. After the Frost family had gotten away to their secret hideout so to speak leaving the team to search and wonder where they had gone. Crystalline stood as if it didn't take any strength from her, she could have sat in the large house anywhere, or wandered off, but, she didn't.


	2. Killer (2)

Chapter 2

Not owned by me (Except Elline) sometimes I get OOC with a few canons, but, I slip them back into character once I realize I did that.

Summary: So now the little teenage hero known as Snow revealed her true identity to be the dead Ice Princess that had killed others with a single touch. Whether or not she had control or wanted to do that, the world turned her into a legend in the supervillian world. The team doesn't know what to think, the supervillains welcome her as she had helped the Frost family escape, but, no one really knows what to think. Can she go back to being normal and not judged anymore? Will she try? And what will her friends think when the time comes? Find out...

Icicle Jr stood somewhat near her "You're not going to try and kill us are you?" he asked wanting to make sure he was in the safe and she just shook her head. Honestly, Crystalline or also known as Elline, hated to talk. She loved the silence that surrounded her and was glad she wasn't at the Justice mountain anymore. Jr smiled "Well that's good to know, so why did you help us any-ow" Jr was hit on the top of the head by his own old man "Leave her alone, she probably used alot of power, and needs rest" Crystalline never saw this side of the Frost family before, she had wondered what they were like when they weren't villiains, but, could understand why they weren't like this in front of the heroes.

Freeze walked over to her, his helmit off since the mansion was very cold, and he could survive in these temperatures. "We wanted to thank you for what you did for us today, we have a room being prepared, it might take some time though. For now Killer Frost says you can share her room as long as you are quiet and sleep" Freeze knew that Killer Frost liked her sleep and as said in bell reeve when two heroes went undercover 'I need my beauty sleep little girl, otherwise I'm a real killer' or something like that. Crystalline didn't say anything, she did feel a little tired, but, that was normal considering she froze an entire building, iced an enemy, and fogged the place so everyone could run. Crystalline swayed just a slight bit then her body shut down as she collapsed into the arms of Freeze.

"Damn, that must have taken alot out of her. But, this side to her is far different than I expected compared to her hero side" Sr said wondering if she had a split personality disorder, no one was worse than Killer Frost though. Wouldn't you know it, Frost walked into the room "I don't trust her" Frost spoke up as Icicle Jr looked at her "Dude, you don't trust anyone" Jr had commented to Frost back. "Still, she seems a little too willing for all this to happen" Freeze stood up with Crsystalline in his arms unconcious. "You will allow her to stay in your room. I suggest you don't underestimate the girl, she could be a great asset to us" Freeze was about to walk off with the girl as Frost glared, but, Frost took the girl carrying her to her room.

~ Back at Mount Justice ~

A few hours had passed as the team couldn't figure out what was going on. The Justice League was in another room quietly speaking and the Young Justice team was in the living room. "So what now, is she really our enemy?" Artemis asked wondering if this was even a good thing to be discussing so soon. "There isn't anything we can do about it" Robin said adding "She is a killer, as the stories have been told by their sources, she doesn't even need to touch you to kill you. All she has to do is just look at you. However, this seems to be a bit far stretched" Superboy spoke next "So what, she is a villain, we're supers, that's just how things are. Nothing can be done about this. She chose to betray us-" before Superboy could finish, Kaldur spoke "No, she chose to protect someone who was about to die under a falling building that would have killed him"

At least Kaldur understood that much; Megan remembered slipping into Snow-I mean Crystalline's head once before, it wasn't a pleasant place to be, and she didn't exactly see anything. It was complete darkness, filled with very cold temperatures, and yelling. Lots of yelling saying 'Elline you're so worthless you can't even do as you are told' 'Why you innsolent little brat, you really think you have your own life? You can't even stand up for yourself' 'Get up, you don't need sleep, everything needs to be done...' that list when on and on. However, Megan had no idea what origially messed up Crystalline to begin with, and she never really did share that with anyone.

"She must have had a hard life, I was in her head once, and it was...well very painful to listen to. I think she blocked it out while she was in her human form so she wouldn't let it interfere with being a hero" Megann spoke recalling everything she heard sending it to her team mates who weren't so pleased to hear it. Their hearts changed just a little, some more than others, and even Superboy could understand now. "So we misjudged her, I do believe we owe her an apology, she was right. None of us could have understood who she was, but, she wouldn't tell us either" Robin spoke as Kaldur did next "So we find her, apologize, and tell her everything is alright?" now that was the hard thing to do, finding her, and apologizing.

~ Back at Ice Mansion ~

Crystalline was out like a light while she laid in the frozen room which belonged to Killer Frost, it was dark, cold, and so very comfortable to her. "So you're awake now, must have really knocked you out" Frost said with a small grin "Why don't you like me?" of course Crystalline could understand, she was the innocent, cute, deadly little girl that used to be a hero, and would watch the Young Justice team beat the Frost family from time to time without extending a helping hand to either side. "I don't like anyone little girl" Frost answered as Crystalline sighed silently in her mind, she knew that was for sure, and could understand why.

"Can I tell you something? Maybe you'll hate me less" Crystalline spoke being straight forward still not smiling "Sure thing kid" Frost wasn't in her usual cold and deadly mood, so it helped with her replies. "When I was born my family wasn't happy. They didn't want a child, let alone a girl, they wanted a boy to take on the family treasures, and hoped that I would soon one day die for that to happen." Crystalline remembered her so-called mother kept telling her she was useless and kept trying to poison her. Elline back then never went to school, they just said she was in home schooled, and used money to cover it up. "They would try to poison me a number of times, but, my body rejected it. I think I was two when my powers fully kicked in and they hated me even more. Then they kept trying to kill me, I hardly got to sleep as a kid, well yoiunger than I am now" she spoke with honesty.

Frost wasn't sure why the girl was telling her this, must need to get it out of her system "So they tried to hurt and kill you? Go on" Frost now wanted to hear more, it was very pleasing to her, and it sounded like something she wouldn't want to be apart of. She was a killer yes, but, someone to do something like this was considered a monster. "When I turned sixteen, which I have been for awhile now, they locked me away in the basement torturing me, beating me, whatever they could do to try, and kill me. Even though they were close, I still harbored those feelings of hatred for them, and...well I escaped. Now you know a little about me" Crystalline looked at Frost who looked a little taken back "So they really did all this to you? Damn and I thought I was a killer bitch" Frost then heard Crystalline giggle a little.

"I've always wanted to know if they survived that ice attack on that day, I wanted to thank them, I hated them, and they taught me my true potentional to my powers. But, best of all I get to meet the famous Frost family"

((Alright readers, I want you to review, pm me, or something. Tell me what do you think should happen next, I only keep writing if my readers tell me they want more, and what would they think might happen))


End file.
